The Birthday Chronicles
by Kinomi Akai
Summary: COMPLETE. Naruto and Sasuke always have to one-up each other, no matter what they're doing—even if its the other's birthday. Especially if it's the other's birthday. What started as a oneshot is now a series; modern AU, PWP, SNS. Established relationship!
1. The Present

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters!  
_

 _Summar y: COMPLETE. Naruto and Sasuke always have to one-up each other, no matter what they're doing—even if its the other's birthday. Especially if it's the other's birthday. What started as a oneshot is now a series; modern AU, PWP, SNS. Established relationship!  
_

 _A/N: This is the prequel to the next chapter! It was originally written afterwards, but I switched the order on here.  
_

* * *

 **The Present  
**

Sasuke sighed, rolling over for what felt like the thousandth time.

It seemed that no matter how he twisted—the blankets or pillows that he stuffed together—that he kicked off the bed—he just…couldn't get comfortable.

He hissed out a breath, finally opening his eyes to glare at the ceiling.

It was barely two days since Naruto had left—it was barely two minutes until his birthday—and Sasuke was already feeling it. It was this stupid bed—it felt so _big_ and _cold_ and _quiet_ with no stupid blonde in it with him, stealing his blankets, snoring away, mumbling something about food—and it was the stupid _work_ he had to do, the work he couldn't focus on because he kept checking his stupid phone to see if his stupid blonde had texted him again—he usually had—

And it was the stupid present Naruto had given him, before he had left.

He swallowed.

It was mostly that.

His laptop was still on the floor…still there from the first time he had—ah— _used_ it today. It certainly hadn't been for work.

Heaving a sigh—resigned to his fate—Sasuke rolled to grab at the infernal thing. He wondered if Naruto had known, before he left, that his gift would torture Sasuke in this way—he wondered if the blonde had planned this, to have Sasuke's mind drifting at every hour of the day—drifting back to…

He opened the folder, letting out a small breath.

He knew the first photo—he knew the ones that followed them. Sasuke had always had a good memory, and the effect was only worsened when it came to Naruto—

Naruto, who knelt for the camera as if it was nothing special—nothing unusual. His eyes weren't on the camera, in the first photo—no, they were on Sasuke—but in the second, they pierced through the screen, as if he was there—as if he was _here_ —looking up at him with those laughing, playful eyes, calling him an asshole—the insult echoed in his ears just from meeting that gaze—

Sasuke only needed one hand to flip through the photos.

He could see his own cock in the next one—and the way Naruto ran his tongue along it…the way Naruto's eyes looked up at him, full of challenge, full of daring—Naruto was just so _loud_. So _distracting_ —he had commanded Sasuke's attention from the moment they had met, and Sasuke had yet to get it back—

Truth be told, he had given up trying long ago.

He flipped to the next photo.

His hand was nothing compared to the feeling of Naruto's mouth on him, but he did he best to imitate it nonetheless—he pumped slowly, softly—remembering the way Naruto had teased him, remembering the way he had held back—the camera didn't quite manage to pick up that struggle in Naruto's eye, but Sasuke knew it like the back of his hand. Naruto was never one for self-control—never one to hold back, in anything he did—

Except for this. Except for Sasuke. Because Sasuke was a _challenge_ and Naruto loved challenges—and winning meant that he had to make Sasuke lose control, which meant Naruto had to keep it—and he certainly tried, but Sasuke loved challenges too and he hated to lose—

He hissed out a breath, forcibly slowing his hand as he squeezed tighter. He didn't want to finish yet.

It was the exact same thought that had made him stop that night. There was no photo that showed him pushing Naruto to the floor—Naruto catching the camera before it clattered to the ground—hands running up his chest, shoving the shirt back—back, away—tearing at his pants—

No, the next photo was of Naruto, already naked—grinning up at him, on his back, now—and this was where the night had _really_ begun. They had never changed positions so many times—Sasuke felt his cock twitch in anticipation—

The phone rang.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin—glaring at the phone, as if it was its fault—who the fuck was calling him _now_ —

Naruto.

He snorted.

Of course it was.

And it was past midnight, now, he noticed—which meant—

"Moron."

" _Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuu, happy birthday, you asshole, happy birthday to you!"_

Sasuke laid back against the pillows, fighting a smile.

"You're…so dumb," he muttered, cheeks burning for some inexplicable reason—maybe it was the fact that his laptop was still there, beside him, open to a rather graphic image of—

" _Y'know, just 'cause you're older doesn't mean you have to be a cranky old man, Sasuke,"_ he heard Naruto laugh.

"We're the same age," Sasuke rolled his eyes, shuffling himself closer to the laptop.

" _Not for the next two months we're not,"_ Naruto laughed again, _"I didn't wake you up, did I? You sound kinda out of breath."_

Sasuke swallowed. _Fucking_ Naruto—this was entirely his fault—

"N-no," he cursed himself for stuttering, "you didn't wake me up."

There was a pause. Sasuke shifted his pants—his erection hadn't fallen…Naruto's voice only seemed to be making it _worse_ —

"… _But I interrupted something?"_

He brushed his fingers along his pants, his eyes automatically turning back to the photo—Naruto, on all fours, looking back at him—oh _god_ —

" _Sasuke?"_

"Wha—hm?" Sasuke jerked his hand away from where it had been sliding down. Damn it—he had to get a hold of himself—

" _Sasuke, you sound—"_ Naruto's voice was somehow lower—somehow breathier, _"are you…jerking off?"_

"No," he immediately hissed, cheeks burning— _fuck_ , as if he—

"' _Cause if you are,"_ Naruto's voice grew louder—closer to the phone, _"keep going."_

Sasuke swallowed. His hand moved—almost on its own—almost automatically—he let the phone drop, pressing speaker so he could turn towards it—

" _Are you?"_ Naruto's voice was nearly…breathless… _"Sasuke…are you?"_

"Yes," the whisper escaped his mouth without his permission—

"Ungh, _fuck_ —yeah—" Naruto's breathing was harsh, uneven—Sasuke felt his pace quicken, right there with his heartbeat—

" _God, Sasuke, I missed you so much,"_ Naruto voice was somewhere between a moan and a sigh—he knew that tone—he _loved_ that tone, _"I've already done this three times today—hah—"_

"Three times?" Sasuke gave a soft chuckle.

" _Yeah,"_ Naruto laughed, _"I can't stop thinking about—when I left—"_

"…Your present?"

Naruto laughed again.

" _Yeah."_

Sasuke flipped to the next photo—Naruto, on his back, legs splayed—Sasuke could see his own hand, pressing on Naruto's thigh to hold them apart—the blonde's smile was long gone, now, replaced by a darker, clouded gaze—Sasuke had never seen anyone convey desire so directly…

There was something so satisfying about knowing that no one else could see those eyes that way. That look was just for him—only his—in that moment, Naruto was—

"I've been enjoying it."

" _You—oh, sh—it, Sas—nngh,"_ he heard the blankets rustle against the phone—Naruto was shifting, somehow—

Sasuke fought a smile.

" _Are you looking at it now?"_ There was barely any of Naruto's voice left in the whisper—he must be well into it now—

"Yes," he slowed his pace on himself—switching to tugging his pants down, instead. He had a head start on Naruto—he was already painfully hard—and he _desperately_ wanted to see this through—

" _Oh god,"_ Naruto groaned, _"which one?"_

He flipped to the next one. It was one of his favourites.

"You're on your back," he stroked along his length— _slowly_ , he told himself, "your legs are apart—"

He swallowed.

"What are you doing right now?"

" _Wh—like, me? Here?"_

"Yes, moron."

" _Asshole,"_ he could hear the smile in Naruto's voice— _fuck_ , he missed that easy, tired smile Naruto would give him when they were like this—when they were together, like this, _"I'm in a bed with a hand down my pants."_

"Only one hand?"

" _Wh—uh—yeah—"_

"Make it two."

" _Oh,"_ Naruto let out a breath—and then another, _"oh—uh, let me—let me put you on speaker—"_

Sasuke let a slow smile spread across his face. Naruto was being awfully obedient…

"Eager?"

" _Shut up, asshole,"_ Naruto muttered—and Sasuke could just _see_ the blush spread across his face—the small pout he'd make, unknowingly, when he was embarrassed, _"why do I need two hands?"_

"In the photo," Sasuke swallowed, his mouth feeling awfully dry as he looked back at it, "you're stretching yourself for me."

He heard Naruto suck in a breath.

"Stretch yourself for me, Naruto."

He let his voice dip as he said Naruto's name—he knew what that did—

" _Hah—nn,"_ Naruto let out a shuddering breath, _"Sa—Sasuke—describe it again—"_

"Hm?" He swiped his thumb along his head, wiping at some of the precum—he should really take off his shirt, too—

" _The picture—tell me again—"_

"You're on your back."

" _I'm on my back,"_ Naruto repeated—oh, Naruto was—Sasuke stared back at the photo—

"Your legs are apart—I'm spreading them apart."

" _Ah—yeah—"_

Sasuke swallowed, speeding up his pace—Naruto—wouldn't have lube, so—

"Put your fingers in your mouth."

" _You're—enjoying this too much, asshole…"_

Sasuke chuckled softly—but he heard Naruto's heavy breaths cut off, and he knew Naruto was obeying no matter the protests he put up—

"You're enjoying it too," he laid back, closing his eyes, picturing Naruto with his fingers in his mouth, hand on his cock—Sasuke, overtop of him, "nngh—Naruto—"

" _Sasuke—tell me what to do—"_

Sasuke let out a breath, pushing his orgasm back down—not _yet_ —

"Lift your legs up."

He heard the bed shift.

"And stretch yourself for me."

" _F-fuck, Sasuke—"_ He heard Naruto breath out once—and then again—

"How many fingers is that?"

" _Two."_

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath—two—just like the photo—his eyes drifted back to it—

"Naruto—" _Fuck_ , he would _kill_ to have the blonde here, underneath him, like that—to be able to feel his skin, his lips—those eyes, on him—his voice—

His voice.

"Keep talking."

" _Wh—like—"_

"Were you thinking of me? Those three times today?"

He heard Naruto's soft, breathless laugh.

" _Obviously, you a—mm,"_ Naruto's words shifted into a moan and Sasuke immediately felt himself rush closer to edge—he squeezed himself tight, just in case—

"Tell me."

" _Asshole,"_ Naruto laughed again, _"there's—um—when…"_ He let out another breath, as if trying to put himself together, _"when I'm behind you—but I haven't gone in yet—"_

Shit.

"— _and you press back up against me—"_

Fuck—

"— _I like it when you tease me, like that—"_

Sasuke hissed out a breath, clenching his teeth together—gripping his cock—he felt the precum leak out, nonetheless—was it even still precum at this point? He was so _close_ —

"— _and when I'm sucking you—when you pull my hair—"_

Sasuke felt the amusement run through him—

"You like that…?"

" _Mm, yeah,"_ Naruto moaned softly," _I like it when you want—me—when I can really feel it—when you make me feel it—"_

Sasuke swallowed—god, this was—

" _Like when you're behind me—when we were on the bed—"_

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Yeah…"

" _And you were—hah—in me,"_ he could hear the lust in Naruto's voice—he could hear the way it was growing—

"— _when I just—couldn't hold on anymore—"_

Sasuke's hand reached out, frantically flipping through the photos—he could go back for these, later, right now—there was one—

There.

"Turn around."

Sasuke grabbed the laptop as he sat up—putting it to the side, but still in view—he grabbed the headboard, as if to stabilize himself—

" _Sas—"_

"Like I'm behind you," he gripped his cock, eyes glued on the picture—he could see his hands on Naruto's hips, pulling him in for each thrust— _fuck_ , how he wanted to feel those hips—that waist, that curved because Naruto _had_ to turn to look at him—staring back with that gaze that was only for him—that gaze that said—

" _Fuck me, Sasuke."_

"Nngh—"

There was nothing else he could do—except desperately thrust into his own hand, listening to the way Naruto's breathing mixed with his moans, pretending it was him—he moved his hand off the headboard to flip to the next photo—just as the pleasure started to rise—just as Naruto's voice started to rise—

" _Fuck—Sas—'ke—nngh!"_

"Hah—mmph," Sasuke bit down on his lip, collapsing against the wall—against the headboard—he didn't let his eyes close for a _second_ as he stared at the photo, riding out the last waves of his orgasm— _fuck_ —

He had managed, miraculously, to get the moment Naruto had cum. He imagined it had much to do with himself cumming at the same time—his entire body seizing up, pressing the button on accident—really, it was a miracle the picture hadn't been blurred beyond recognition—

" _Fucking hell, Sasuke,"_ Naruto gave a soft laugh—Sasuke had nearly forgotten he was still on the phone, _"can we do this every time we're apart?"_

Sasuke snorted, attempting to build up the energy to move back—he shakily pushed himself away from the wall—

"Ugh."

" _What is it?"_

"I…came all over our pillows."

Naruto laughed.

" _It's not like it's the first time that's ever happened."_

Sasuke stifled a smile—no, it definitely wasn't.

He shuffled back, putting the laptop on the bedside table—still open to that photo of Naruto—before he started pulling at the pillow cases.

" _Soooo,"_ Sasuke eyed the phone warily—he knew Naruto's teasing tone very well, _"you like your present, huh?"_

Sasuke felt himself flush. Really—obviously, Naruto had known he'd like it. It was why the stupid idiot had done it in the first place—so why did he feel the need to—

" _Hmmm, asshole?"_

"Shut up, moron," he used the pillow case—already dirty—to wipe himself off a little.

" _Are they good pictures? It's not like I got to see them."_

Good didn't even begin to describe them—but, then again, neither did _evil_ , with the way they tortured him—

"They turned out…fine."

" _Sasuke! Gimmie something more than that."_

Sasuke gave a soft snort at the whine he could hear in Naruto's voice. He tossed the pillow case into the laundry basket—or, in its general direction, anyways.

" _Please?"_

Sasuke smiled, sitting back down on his heels. Stupid, curious idiot.

"There isn't enough of them," he settled down further, debating whether or not it was worth it to put new pillow cases on, "I already have these memorized."

There. The blonde could make of that what he would.

" _You want a repeat performance?"_

"Get your ass back into my bed and then we'll talk," he muttered, sliding himself down, under the covers. Maybe he would actually be able to sleep, this time…

 _"I like the sound of that,"_ Naruto's soft laugh drifted through his ears—Sasuke gave a content sigh at the sound.

 _"You falling asleep, asshole?"_

"Mm," Sasuke responded, rolling closer to the phone. Really, he just felt…good. Better than he had before, definitely—driven half-mad by the thought of those pictures on his laptop—

"You're going to pay for this," he muttered. Sometime—soon—when Naruto got back—or maybe for _his_ birthday—he was going to drive _Naruto_ crazy. Let _him_ be taken over by lust—by desire—see how the blonde would like _that_. That would show him.

 _"Pay for what?"_

But Sasuke was already falling asleep, and he didn't feel much like explaining himself.

"You'll see," he gave a sleepy smile as Naruto's laugh echoed around the room again, "night, moron."

 _"Happy birthday, asshole. I love you."_

"Mm—you too."

Sasuke never remembered hanging up the call.

* * *

 _A/N: These are so fun. Let me know what you thought & what you'd like to see in the future! Love you guys :D_

 _Till next time,_

 _\- Kinomi_


	2. The Payback

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters!  
_

 _Summar y: __COMPLETE. Naruto and Sasuke always have to one-up each other, no matter what they're doing—even if its the other's birthday. Especially if it's the other's birthday. What started as a oneshot is now a series; modern AU, PWP, SNS. Established relationship!_ _  
_

 _A/N: Listen. Listen. I know I say this a lot, but underage readers, this isn't for you! This is just straight up porn. A vague shadow of a plot. It was super fun to write - shout out to the SNS discord for giving me the prompt. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

 **Payback**

"This was fun, you guys!" Naruto grinned, leaning against the door, "we should do it more often."

"You say that now," Ino leaned in, eyes sparkling, "but we all know as soon as Sasuke's back you're never staying _anywhere_ overnight without him again, and I don't wanna deal with you two fucking in our—"

"Don't be mean, Ino," Sakura smacked her on the arm, "Naruto already has to spend his whole birthday without Sasuke. It's hard enough for the poor boy—"

"You guys are the worst," Naruto grumbled, "I'm not _that_ bad."

"You really are, though," Ino cut him off—Sakura raising an eyebrow as she nodded along with her, "you've been checking your phone like twenty times a minute."

Naruto froze, halfway through pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Sakura laughed.

"Fuck _off_ ," Naruto muttered, cheeks burning—it only seemed to make Sakura laugh harder.

"Okay, okay, we actually have to go now though," Ino slung an arm around Sakura, "people are gonna get impatient."

Sakura grinned at her.

"I think they're already pretty impatient."

"Who are you guys meeting again?"

Sakura waved a hand, Ino already pulling her away from the door.

"Oh, no one, really," Sakura called back, "don't worry about it!"

Naruto frowned.

"You—"

"Happy birthday, blondie!" Ino interrupted him, leaning on the car door, "don't have too much fun!"

Don't have too much…?

But they were already in the car—leaving Naruto nothing else to do but give a small, confused wave in reply. He wasn't sure what kind of _fun_ she expected him to have—although staying at their house had been nice, she knew full well Sasuke's big conference lasted through the weekend—and everyone else had been hellishly busy today…

He ran a hand through his hair, stifling the urge to grimace as he shut the door.

Not even a week without Sasuke, and he was already missing him like crazy. You'd think that Sasuke's grip on him would have loosened—somewhere along the five years they had been together—but—

No. Naruto had only managed to fall harder—every damn day.

He only fell harder every moment he spent with him—every time he woke up next to Sasuke, who never looked anything less than perfection, even in sleep—every time Sasuke's eyes would roll, landing on him with a look that called him an idiot without ever needing to say the word—every time he smirked at Naruto across a crowded room, because he wanted to leave and he _knew_ what that look did to Naruto—

Fuck.

He let out a breath, turning along the hall.

Now he was sad _and_ horny. He had texted Sasuke back and forth all of today, but it wasn't nearly enough…Sasuke was never the talkative type, and over text, he was even worse. But the conference should have ended for the day, by now, right? Sasuke should be back in his hotel at this point, so maybe he could give him a call— _finally_ —he'd been wanting to hear that voice all _day_ —he hit dial just as he opened the door to the bedroom—

His phone fell out of his hand.

"Well, you certainly took your time."

There—in all of his gorgeous, divine glory—laid Sasuke Uchiha, causal as could be. His eyes didn't even bother turning to Naruto's—too busy with whatever book he turned the page of—he kicked his feet up, behind him—Naruto stumbled back, against the wall, clutching at his heart—distantly registering the fact that Sasuke's phone was ringing, there, on the table—

"Wh—you—"

He didn't even know which part to _focus on_ —Sasuke laid, on top of the blankets, innocently flipping another page of his book as he crossed his ankles—Naruto's eyes drifted, slowly, _slowly_ past the heels (the _heels_ ) Sasuke wore—tracing the path of his stockings, which stopped deliciously mid-way up his thighs—the dark fabric somehow only served to accentuate his pale skin—and if that wasn't enough—

Sasuke shifted, his ass raising up barely an inch—Naruto sucked in a breath and it still wasn't enough—he couldn't _breathe_ —hooked to the fabric, curving along with Sasuke's skin, and then wrapping around that pale waist—that was a _garter belt_ —

"Me?" Sasuke turned a page, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary—as if his thighs weren't fucking _glistening_ in contrast to the lace— _fuck_ —where had Sasuke even gotten— _when_ had Sasuke even gotten—

"I thought you—" Naruto swallowed—several times, "—couldn't—today—I thought you had—"

Those eyes finally turned to rest on him.

"I lied."

Naruto trembled under the weight of that gaze—

"Oh," he breathed out, clutching at the wall, as if it would somehow stabilize him—

The book slowly fell out of Sasuke's hand—apparently, uncaring of the page he had been on—as he stretched back, like a cat—reaching his arms out, arching his back— Naruto found his eyes glued— _glued_ —to Sasuke's thigh—the way the garter pulled against the stocking—the way it curved along his ass—Naruto only now managed to notice the panties— _panties_ —that Sasuke wore—the way they were held together by a single string, neatly tied against his pale skin—pulling against his skin, as if it could break at any moment—Naruto heaved out another shuddering, trembling breath—

"Sasuke—" he breathed—

"Yes?" Sasuke's voice was desire—it was temptation—it beckoned him closer—it _dared_ him to resist—

He couldn't even try.

He knew—from the way Sasuke smirked—from the amusement that glittered in his eyes—from the way his arms caught him, so easily—that the Uchiha was feeling awfully proud of himself. All the better, in Naruto's opinion—really, his pride had died an unsavory death the moment Sasuke had raised that ass into the air—

Naruto pulled back from the kiss, hands running up—up, along Sasuke's thighs, up to his waist, along the garter, along the lace—

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice held a question—it held impatience—it pulled Naruto closer, as if it was a vacuum—but he—he so desperately—

"I want to memorize this," he breathed, burning the image into his mind—the image of him, in between Sasuke's legs—with Sasuke wearing—wearing _this_ , "I need to— _fuck_ , Sasuke—I—you—"

He had never seen anything hotter in his life. He had never been more in love with anyone in his life. The simple confidence—the comfort, the _trust_ —that Sasuke was showing him—Naruto really wasn't sure that he would ever recover—

Sasuke's arm reached up, pulling at Naruto's neck—gently, as if giving him the option to resist—as if Naruto could _ever_ resist—

"I can think of better pictures to make," those lips moved against his—

Naruto was undone.

Some mix between a moan and a whimper escaped his mouth as their lips met. There was always something about the way Sasuke kissed when he had been kept waiting—the way he pulled at Naruto's hair, the way he lifted his hips to grind against Naruto's—that made Naruto's mind _melt_. He always felt so desperate—so full of _need_ —when it came to Sasuke, that the fact that Sasuke reciprocated it just blew his fucking mind—

He pulled away from those lips, running his hands down Sasuke's chest, his waist, his hips—he ran a thumb over the fabric of Sasuke's panties, eyeing the way it _barely_ managed to cover him, eyeing the way it seemed to be bursting at the seems—

"Stop teasing," Sasuke's voice was nearly breathless—Naruto wondered how long he had been laying here, waiting for him—ready for him—

Naruto grinned.

"You're one to talk," he leaned down, letting his hands move up Sasuke's thighs, running along the garter—he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's skin, where the fabric of the stocking ended, "looking like this—"

He let his lips move along Sasuke's inner thigh—trailing kisses along the way—up—closer—and closer—he paused, just as his cheek brushed against the silk of Sasuke's panties, to run his tongue over the edge of the fabric—

"Nar—uto—"

He did his best to stifle the smile as it came—pressing his lips to Sasuke's skin, instead—but he could hear Sasuke's breath growing harsher—he could feel Sasuke's cock stiffening through the silk that pressed against his cheek—and it was rapidly becoming harder to restrain himself—

He pulled back, panting, staring down at Sasuke as if through some sort of fog—Sasuke looked up at him with the same gaze—clouded with desire—

Sasuke must have planned this—Naruto thought to himself—as his fingers brushed along his hips. Sasuke always had a plan—and it was _far_ to convenient that Naruto—that Naruto could just—pull these strings, on either side of the panties—

He tugged on them, and the silk fell apart.

Naruto didn't think he had seen anything more erotic in his life.

He didn't want to make Sasuke cum—not yet, not nearly yet—but there was nothing in the world Naruto could have done to keep himself away from Sasuke in that moment. He felt his own cock pulsing—throbbing—in his pants as he leaned down—he ran his tongue up Sasuke's length, keeping his eyes on Sasuke—always on Sasuke—tasting the precum that had already leaked out—

"Nngh—Na—"

—he swiped his tongue along Sasuke's head, relishing in the proof that Sasuke was just as hard as he was—just as on the edge—he swirled his tongue around the tip of Sasuke's cock before he took it in completely—grabbing at the garter belt as if it would keep him stable—keep him grounded—

"Hah—ah—!"

Sasuke's hands ripped at his hair—tugging him closer, pulling him back—Naruto could barely even feel the pain in this haze of lust—he could barely do anything but obey, too lost in the taste of Sasuke, the feeling of Sasuke—ah—Sasuke—

Sasuke's cock left Naruto's mouth with a small pop as he was tugged back, back—he lifted his eyes up to Sasuke in question—

"You're overdressed."

Oh.

To be fair—to be _fair_ —the fact that Naruto had barely even registered the fact that he was still fully clothed was _entirely_ Sasuke's fault. The Uchiha knew full well how lost Naruto could get in him—he pulled back, Sasuke sitting up with him—

And then his shirt was off—and Sasuke's lips were on his neck, on his chest, on any inch of skin they could find—his fingers pulling, tearing at his pants—Naruto pushed forward to kick them off—Sasuke grabbed his cock, pressing it against his own, and Naruto damn nearly crumbled—

"F-fuck, Sasuke—"

Too much—it was too _much_ —Naruto was already on the edge of orgasm from seeing Sasuke like this—it was going to take next to nothing to make him—to make him—

"Nngh—Sa—ah—s'ke—wait—wait—"

Sasuke's hand slowed, but the intensity in his eyes didn't waver.

"Turn around," Naruto said—it came out as more of a breath than an order, but Sasuke obeyed nonetheless—kicking one of his legs over Naruto's head as he turned—

He raised his ass up against Naruto's cock, turning back to look at him with a smirk—

"Better?"

—he knew exactly— _exactly_ —how much restraint it took for Naruto not to enter him right then and there—Naruto's hands traced a path up his thighs, pausing on his ass— _fuck_ —Sasuke's smirk widened just as Naruto let out a shuddering breath—it came out as more of a whine—

"Sas—'ke—" he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stifle the pleasure—trying to hold it at bay—he could _feel_ Sasuke pressing back against him—teasing him, testing him—

But he wasn't _nearly_ done with Sasuke yet.

He pushed himself back and dived down, burying his face between those cheeks—he didn't get the chance to worship Sasuke like this _nearly_ enough, and he was going to take full advantage—

"Nn—ah—hah—Naru—"

He pressed his tongue against Sasuke's entrance—Sasuke met him in kind, and Naruto couldn't help but moan against him—he grabbed Sasuke by the waist—by the garter belt, pulling him in as he stiffened his tongue—it was so rare—so _rare_ —to have Sasuke let loose, like this—Naruto felt as if he could cum just from touching him—just from tasting him—

He let his tongue move with Sasuke's hips—the Uchiha obviously knew what he wanted and Naruto would do whatever it took to give it to him—he felt almost desperate for it—desperate for Sasuke—fuck—

He vaguely registered Sasuke burying his face in the pillow—muffling his moans, his gasps—he could feel the way his back arched, feel the way he pressed back, against Naruto's mouth, as if asking for more—more— _more_ —

He wasn't sure if it was him that pulled back first, or Sasuke's hips that collapsed against the mattress, but in the next moment, Sasuke had twisted, kicking his leg back over Naruto's head, one hand reaching back to grab the lube—

"Naruto," Sasuke's eyes were fire—they were lust—they commanded Naruto to listen and Naruto surrendered himself to them, "come here."

The cap of the lube was already open as Naruto reached for it—as if mesmerized, hypnotized by Sasuke—by his voice, by his eyes—by everything that Sasuke was to him—

He pressed his fingers against Sasuke, letting the lube mix with the saliva.

"I am," he whispered, "so in love with you."

He didn't give Sasuke a chance to reply. He didn't need to—with the way his body came to life beneath him, the way his lips moved against Naruto's, the way his hips sank down on Naruto's fingers—Naruto knew.

He spread his fingers apart, moving to press kisses to Sasuke's cheek—his chin—he trailed up to his ear, nipping at it—

"Sasuke—"

"Hurry _up_ , Naruto—"

Naruto grinned, feeling Sasuke starting to tremble underneath him—

"You're so impatient…"

Sasuke arms wrapped around him, pulling at him until they could look at each other properly—

"I had to wait for you," Sasuke's lips whispered against his, "for five days, Naruto."

Naruto let out a soft, breathy laugh, even as he pushed his fingers further in—his cock pressing against Sasuke's thigh—

"You didn't have to, asshole," he ran his teeth over Sasuke's lip, "you could have just told me."

Sasuke's eyes flickered up to his, his mouth widening into a smirk.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Naruto laughed—the kisses to Sasuke's skin the only thing breaking it—

"You," he whispered, trailing kisses along Sasuke's neck, "drive me absolutely crazy."

Sasuke made a small noise of amusement, just as Naruto eyed him, pulling his fingers out—

"That's the idea, moron."

He only caught a glimpse of Sasuke reaching up, still holding the lube, before he found himself pushed onto his back—Sasuke's hand ran over his cock—

"Oh— _god_ —Sasuke—"

—he hadn't even noticed the condom until Sasuke spat the wrapper onto the floor—Sasuke's hand moved slowly, sensually, spreading the lube over him—Naruto sucked in a breath as Sasuke moved to straddle him—he gripped Sasuke's thighs as if they would somehow help him keep his grip on his mind—

"This is payback, Naruto."

"Wha—nngh, oh, god, Sas—ah!"

There was nothing— _nothing_ —that could compare to this—no better feeling than having Sasuke over him, sinking his hips down, around Naruto's cock—Naruto gasped for air against the pleasure—it was so overwhelming—so all-consuming—he felt he could barely keep his eyes open—but he had to, he couldn't miss a second of this—

Sasuke leaned over him, panting—Naruto brought his hands up, running along Sasuke's thighs, squeezing his hips, his waist—

"Sasuke—" he breathed—

Sasuke let out a long breath—sinking down, down—throwing his head back as he sat straighter—the garter pulled on the stockings and Naruto burned the image into his mind—

And then Sasuke started to move, and what was left of Naruto's mind left him completely.

"Nngh—fuck, Sasuke—"

"Naruto—"

It was as if Sasuke's body commanded him—commanded him to touch him, to pull at his hips, his clothes—commanded him to thrust up, to meet him in kind as Sasuke rode him—as he— _ah_ —he was completely at Sasuke's mercy—

"Ah—hah—"

 _—_ what a _good fucking feeling_ —

"Sasuke—nngh—"

Sasuke lifted his arms, up, crossing them over his head as he ground his hips down—as Naruto pulled them closer together—closer—closer—he was so fucking _close_ —

It was as if Sasuke had the same thought that he did—as if they were both so desperate for this, and yet so desperate for it not to end—Sasuke's hips paused as he dove down to meet Naruto's lips in a bruising kiss—

"Sas—" Naruto breathed as he pulled away—

"I'm close," Sasuke's breath shuddered against his lips—he pulled Naruto up, as he sat back—as he pulled out—he twisted, turning around, meeting Naruto's lips again as he sank back down on his cock—

"Make me cum, Naruto."

Oh _fuck_ yeah.

From the way Sasuke's hands immediately reached out, grabbing the headboard as Naruto thrust them forwards—Sasuke had known exactly how to get Naruto to do what he wanted. He pressed back against Naruto as he pushed forwards—letting out a low breath—Naruto desperately tried to savour this, running his hands up, around Sasuke's thighs, looping a thumb around the garter belt—

Hm.

He pulled on it—gently, at first—as he thrust in again—

Sasuke's breath changed into a moan.

He looped his other hand around it—tightening his grip—as he begun to move faster, pulling Sasuke back, into him—he knew exactly how to angle himself—he knew exactly how Sasuke liked it—and this— _this_ —made it so much easier—

"F-fuck, Sa—ah—s'ke—"

He was thrusting faster and he couldn't help it—he could feel the way Sasuke had started to tremble in his grip—his hands still gripped the headboard, but his head had fallen, ducking down into the pillows—but Naruto pulled his hips up by the garter and it made his back arch so fucking perfectly—

"Nngh—Naruto—I'm—"

 _Yes_ —

"I'm—"

He felt Sasuke's body start to stiffen—yes— _yes_ —

"Sasuke—" The pleasure coiled in his veins—it swirled through him, up and up and—

"I love you—"

—it released.

"Ah—god—Sasuke!" He crumbled forwards as the ecstasy lashed through him—

"Hah—nngh—" Sasuke's head whipped back—Naruto pressed kisses to his back as he continued to thrust—just in time with the pleasure—in these waves, these echoes of—perfection—

"Hah—hah—"

Naruto sucked in a breath as Sasuke collapsed underneath him—he pulled out, slowly, before he did the same—he couldn't quite find it in himself to pull away from Sasuke—but he did find enough effort in himself to press a kiss to his skin—

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing him again, and again—

Sasuke gave a low chuckle from underneath him.

"Well if you didn't before, you definitely do _now_."

Naruto breathed out a laugh against his skin—

"You cocky bastard," he pressed his teeth against Sasuke's shoulder, as if going to bite him—just to get those eyes back in his view—

It worked. Sasuke's body shifted underneath him—he pulled away just enough to let Sasuke roll over, looking back at him with a tired smirk.

"You idiot."

One of Sasuke's hands reached up—Naruto resisted the urge to close his eyes as those fingers started to run through his hair—

"You missed this idiot," he said softly. Something about the way Sasuke would look at him—in a moment like this—there was just—something in those eyes that made Naruto feel—

"I did."

He moved forward, capturing Sasuke's lips as gently as he could, running a thumb along his chin—

His smile broke the kiss.

"…Was there ever even a conference?"

"There was," Sasuke's lips quirked up, "I told you how long it lasted. I never said how long I would stay."

Naruto laughed, falling forwards to rest his forehead against Sasuke's neck—

"You— _asshole_ —"

Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Payback, Naruto."

Naruto pulled up, leaning over him again—that's right—Sasuke had said—

"What for?"

Sasuke's head turned, looking at him with glittering, amused eyes.

"For _my_ birthday."

His— _oh_ —

"Moron."

Naruto only laughed, throwing a hand over his eyes. Sasuke's last birthday—Naruto had _actually_ had somewhere to be, and the night before he left he had handed Sasuke a camera and his ass and told him to take what he needed to remember him by—

"…I don't even know what happened to those pictures."

"I keep them safe."

Naruto pulled his hand away from his face, looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow—

Somehow, Naruto got the feeling that Sasuke wasn't going to tell him where they were any time soon.

He pulled away, letting out a breath.

"I don't know how the _hell_ I'm gonna top this next year."

"For my birthday?" Sasuke turned to him, smirking, "are you admitting your loss, then?"

"As if!" Naruto rolled over top of him, staring him down, "your next birthday is gonna kick your ass, bastard."

"Oh? I didn't know you were into that," Sasuke's smirk widened as Naruto dissolved into laughter. He paused for a moment, eyeing Naruto as his laughter trailed off.

"And I can think of some things you can top…"

Naruto's grinned into the kiss as it came—it was the only thing that broke it, but he felt as if he couldn't stifle it if he had all the strength in the world. He just felt so— _good_ —

"Mm, interesting," Naruto said softly, meeting Sasuke's eyes, "I can think of some things you can top right now."

Sasuke's eyes changed.

"Oh?"

Naruto's grin grew wider as Sasuke rolled over top of him—his fingers traced along the garter belt—he flicked a strap—

"Keep this on."

Sasuke's smirk widened—he leaned down, pressing kisses along Naruto's jaw, down to his neck—he nipped at Naruto's ear—

"And why should I do that?"

Naruto let out a breath as Sasuke's hands ran up his body—

"It's—mm," Naruto's eyes fluttered as Sasuke sucked on his neck, "my birthday…"

He felt Sasuke smile along his skin—hands running back down to his hips, across his stomach—it took so _little_ for Sasuke to get him hard again—

"Well then," Sasuke's breath brushed against his ear, his body pressing closer, "happy birthday to you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around him as their lips met—sighing happily into the kiss—

He needed to start planning for next year…

* * *

Omake:

"Where did you even _get_ those heels?"

"They're Ino's."

"They're—" Naruto spun around, eyes wide, "did she know you—"

"It was her idea," Sasuke said simply.

Naruto blinked.

"…I'm gonna send her flowers."

"You—don't send her _flowers_ —"

"I'm gonna send her flowers right now."

"Naruto—you—!"

"Two hundred dollars should do it, right—"

" _Naruto_!"

* * *

 _A/N: I am absolutely considering writing a prequel (feat. Naruto & a camera) or a sequel (feat. Naru attempting to top this), but for now, here you go :D Let me know what you thought!  
_

 _Until next time,_

 _\- Kinomi_


	3. The Next Step

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters!  
_

 _Summar y: __COMPLETE. Naruto and Sasuke always have to one-up each other, no matter what they're doing—even if its the other's birthday. Especially if it's the other's birthday. What started as a oneshot is now a series; modern AU, PWP, SNS. Established relationship!_ _  
_

 _A/N: I guess this is a fic now? Oops?  
_

* * *

 **The Next Step  
**

Sasuke sighed, resisting the urge to put his head in his hands. It was well past five, he was still at work, and there was no hope of him finishing any of this any time soon. He was supposed to be home _hours_ ago. He wished he was home hours ago. Naruto was waiting for him…

He tapped his travel mug in place, debating filling it again. There had been nothing hidden about the smile that spread across Naruto's face when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking—nothing hidden about the way his eyes sparkled, as they always did when Naruto was excited about something—nothing hidden about they way both of those had been growing with each passing day—

It was Sasuke's birthday, and Naruto had made plans—and now Sasuke had to ruin them.

He held his phone up to his ear, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

 _"Hey, asshole!"_

Sasuke swallowed again.

"...hey."

The other end paused. He could practically see the way Naruto would turn back, eyeing Sasuke the way he always did when he could tell—

 _"What's wrong?"_

Sasuke smiled in spite of himself.

"I'm still here," he sighed again, glancing at the time, "and I have three more meetings. I'm—"

 _"You're gonna be ages, aren't you? You sound exhausted."_

Sasuke breathed out a small laugh.

"I am. To both questions."

 _"Didn'tcha tell anyone it was your birthday? Those cruel bastards_."

Sasuke laughed again, letting his face rest in his hand.

"No—moron. The only person that views birthdays as holidays is _you_."

 _"And you love it,"_ Naruto didn't miss a beat, _"but I also celebrate belated birthdays, y'know."_

Sasuke let his body sag with the weight of his breath—

"I know. I'm sorry, Naruto," he muttered softly, feeling the fatigue set in with the guilt—if Naruto had been planning this for half the amount of time that Sasuke had spent thinking about the blonde's last birthday—

 _"Sasuke,"_ Naruto laughed out his name, _"I'm here, at home, cozy as hell. I'm perfectly happy to wait for you."_

"I—" he swallowed, "I might just collapse when I get home, though, Naruto—"

 _"No shit,"_ Naruto gave another soft laugh, _"that's what I figured. I don't mind. We'll celebrate another day."_

Sasuke didn't reply.

" _You're being dumb, asshole. The whole point of your birthday is for you to have a good day,"_ Naruto's voice grew calmer—softer, _"it's about you."_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "but you—"

" _It's not about me,"_ Naruto cut him off, _"and besides_ — _if you're happy, I'm happy. You know that. I'm not that complicated."_

He laughed, and it was as if he was there, with Sasuke, with the way the sound made him feel so warm—

" _And if you feel that bad about it, you can just lay there and I can ride you aaalllll niiiight_ —"

"Moron," he muttered, just as Naruto broke off into laughter, "I'm going to be asleep."

" _I can turn you on in your sleep,"_ amusement coloured Naruto's voice, _"you know I can."_

Sasuke's face flushed, and he rubbed at his mouth to stifle the smile—

"You're such an idiot."

" _An idiot who's in love with you,"_ there was a shuffle, _"so take your time. I'll be here."_

Sasuke breathed out a long, calming breath.

"...alright."

* * *

True to his word, Sasuke came through the door as if he was about to collapse. In fact, that was pretty much the first thing he did as Naruto wrapped his arms around him in greeting—

"Hey—whoa, okay, Sasuke," Naruto laughed, stumbling back, "don't fall asleep yet—"

Sasuke grumbled into his neck, only putting more weight on him in response—

"C'mon, asshole," he grabbed him by the waist, "let's get you to bed. You hungry at all?"

"No," Sasuke mumbled, dutifully pulling back (if only a little)—

"Okay," Naruto laughed again, letting Sasuke's weight push them back—he hadn't even bothered taking off his shoes, which Naruto was _definitely_ gonna remember for the next time Sasuke griped at him for bringing dirt into the house—

The back of Naruto's knees hit the bed, and Sasuke made no move to stop them as they tumbled onto it. If Sasuke wasn't so obviously exhausted, Naruto would have absolutely made a move, but as it was…

Naruto smiled, bringing a hand up to the back of Sasuke's head so he could run his fingers through his hair. He always took advantage of it—at the end of the day—when Sasuke couldn't complain that he messed it up.

"That bad, huh?"

Sasuke sighed into his neck.

"Everyone I work with is an idiot."

Naruto laughed.

"And then you come home to another one," he shifted, patting Sasuke's back in mock sympathy, "you poor soul."

Sasuke snorted, twisting his face further into the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Yeah," Naruto's tongue darted out against his lips, "roll over. Let me get your shoes off and stuff."

Sasuke didn't move.

"Hey," Naruto said gently, "let me get you comfortable, c'mon."

"I am comfortable," he felt, more than heard, the words against his neck—

Naruto laughed, sagging against the bed—

"You get so damn cute when you're tired."

"...fuck you," Sasuke mumbled, rolling away from him—but his face was flushed, and there was no heat in his words. Sasuke didn't even bother to pull away as Naruto rolled with him, pressing kisses to his cheek, his chin, his neck—

"You're waking me up," Sasuke sighed, making no move to stop him.

"Can you blame me?" He whispered, pulling back nonetheless. Sasuke was exhausted and needed his sleep, he knew, but it didn't stop Naruto from feeling that overwhelming, half-desperate need to be close to him—the day had felt so _long_ when he had been kept waiting—

He let out a breath, brushing some hair out of Sasuke's face as he sat up fully. It wasn't even the lust—although there had been a _lot_ of that today. It was just...Sasuke was so...

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Naruto told him, "I love you."

Sasuke gave him a soft, tired smile. Naruto was pretty sure he didn't realize—when he was this exhausted—how unguarded his face became, but it was up there with Naruto's favourite sights. The way his eyes, especially, grew so warm, so kind...Naruto never knew what he did to deserve that look but he would never, ever complain—

"Moron," Sasuke's voice was soft, "take my shoes off."

Naruto laughed, muttering a soft "you are the _neediest_ boyfriend," before he shifted off him completely. Sasuke still didn't close his eyes, but only barely; if it wasn't for the way the moonlight reflected off them, Naruto wouldn't have been able to tell they were open at all.

He tossed Sasuke's shoes to the side, pulling at his socks—

"Lift yourself up, 'ske," he nudged the blankets underneath him until Sasuke shifted to help him, too—grumbling all the way—

"Just a little more, asshole," he crawled up, fiddling with the buttons of Sasuke's dress shirt. It was the glossy, black one that Naruto had become very effective in removing over the years—

Sasuke let out a breath, making no motion to help him. Naruto only shifted his attention to his pants, gripping them by the hips and pulling them down.

"S'a good look for you," he whispered, crawling back over him. The way Sasuke looked up at him, hair loose and messy—shirt open, pants off— _whew_ , Naruto's restraint was being tested tonight—

But Sasuke only gave a breathy snort, his blinks becoming dangerously slow.

"What time d'you have to be up tomorrow?"

"Ah," Sasuke let in a breath, "seven. Thank you."

Naruto pressed a kiss to his cheek and crawled back, fishing Sasuke's phone out of his pants to set the alarm (and plug it in, while he was at it). But when he pulled up, Sasuke was still watching him—

Naruto smiled.

"Go to sleep, asshole."

Sasuke didn't reply, but he did shift in place, eyes growing just a little less foggy—

Naruto kneeled beside the bed, crossing his arms over the mattress.

"D'you want some tea or something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Is there tea?"

"Mm, yeah," Naruto sat up straighter, "I made peppermint." Herbal—no caffeine, so Sasuke could still get to sleep, but good for the headaches he would sometimes get after days like these, "...I also made you a birthday cake," he added as an afterthought.

"...cake?" Sasuke frowned. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Green tea and dark chocolate. It's bitter as fuck—I can barely stand it," he grinned, "so you're gonna love it."

Sasuke's smile stretched just a little wider and he rolled to grab the edge of Naruto's shirt. Naruto only laughed, following Sasuke's touch until he leaned over him again—not too much, though, because—

"Let me take your shirt off all the way," now that Sasuke had rolled over, it was actually possible to get it off, which would hopefully make Naruto's heart calm the hell down—

He ran a hand down Sasuke's bicep as he pulled the other sleeve off, swallowing. Sasuke was still watching him with that soft, affectionate gaze—Naruto found himself _having_ to pull back, because if he spent another second near that look his heart was going to burst right of his chest—

He let out a breath as Sasuke's touch lingered, but forced himself to move away. It was late and Sasuke had to get up early. And they would celebrate later. _Later_ , when Sasuke was awake enough to appreciate it properly—it would be worth it, in the end, to wait—

"D'you want tea, then?" He kept his voice soft—light—innocent, "or a massage?"

Sasuke made a small noise of consent, sighing as he rolled over onto his stomach. Naruto straddled his hips and let out a long, long breath.

What a day.

He kneaded on either side of Sasuke's spine, moving his hands up to his shoulders—

Not a bad day—not by any means. But it still kinda sucked, because he had left early today and booked tomorrow off, purely because he had known it would be a late night for them, if everything had gone to plan—

And it hadn't, of course. It was funny that Sasuke would leave his work early—switch meetings and get there late—for Naruto, but wouldn't do the same for himself.

Naruto pressed a kiss to his shoulder, moving his thumbs along the blade, now—

Stupid asshole worked too hard. Way too hard, and Naruto had _really_ been looking forward to relaxing him—to spending the entire night making sure every piece of Sasuke was as free of stress as he could be—it was so little, in comparison, to what Sasuke did for him (to what Sasuke had done for him for _his_ last birthday), but still, anything he could do—

Sasuke rolled over.

Naruto pulled back, immediately worried—

"Are you—"

"You're hard."

Naruto blinked down at himself.

"Well, yeah," he laughed a little, "what did you expect? I've been thinking about you all day. And I'm on top of you. And you're half-naked. Really, everything is against me right now—"

He dissolved into laughter as Sasuke nudged his face with his fist—but it was only a moment before the touch changed, and Sasuke was wrapping his arms around him, instead—

There was nothing in the world that could have stopped Naruto from meeting those lips. He didn't think he had _ever_ been able to disobey—not when Sasuke pulled him—and he would have never wanted to if he did. Every time—this was heaven. He was so lucky. He was so, so—

"Okay." Sasuke breathed against his lips—

"...okay?" Naruto blinked—

"Okay," Sasuke said again, pulling him down, "I'll take tomorrow off."

Naruto made a small, surprised noise as their lips met again—and then he was gone. He was lost, trapped somewhere between Sasuke's words and the way he moved against him—he let out a sigh, into Sasuke's mouth, but it came out as a moan—

He felt the soft pressure of Sasuke's hand on his back, and it was the only warning he had before he found himself flipped, his back hitting the mattress as Sasuke leaned over him.

"What you had planned," Sasuke's breath brushed his skin—Naruto shuddered under the warmth, "can you still do it?"

"Um," Naruto swallowed, trying to get his mind to _work_ , because it was so stuck on Sasuke—so full of Sasuke—he could barely get the question to register in his mind—

"I—thought we were celebrating later," he stared up at Sasuke, disbelieving—he hadn't even been _trying_ to change Sasuke's mind—hell, he had been trying _not_ to—

"We are," Sasuke smirked against his lips, "it's past midnight."

 _That_ made Naruto laugh, because what an _asshole_ —he had made Naruto give up on everythinghe had planned, only to ask for it all again—

"You—" Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "yeah, I can do it. Kind of. A variation of what it was gonna be. You ass."

Sasuke's hand traced a path down his chest—he was still unwilling to let him sit up, apparently—

"Did I ruin your plans?"

Naruto caught the hand before it could move away, pressing a kiss to the back of it—

"Mm, you did," he grinned, "but I work best on the fly anyway."

He let go of Sasuke's hand just as he saw the smile spread across his face—

"Hang on. I'll be back."

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto go—that bounce in his step back in full force, this time accompanied by a flushed, excited smile—

He swallowed, sitting up to grab his phone.

He should have known better. He really should have known better—by now—that Naruto was always bright and easy-going and kind and _perfect_ and Sasuke just—

He sent the email to his boss, flopping back onto the bed.

Sasuke just never stood a chance.

"Close your eyes!"

Sasuke smiled and tossed the back of his hand over his eyes.

"They're closed."

"Good. No peeking, asshole."

Sasuke snorted, but didn't move, even as he heard Naruto shuffling in—carrying something, from the sound of it.

He felt the bed shift—felt the weight of Naruto, beside him—felt his skin against Sasuke's skin—

"You're naked," he said, eyes still closed—

"I said no peeking!"

Sasuke bit down on the smile.

"I'm not," he said, reaching out, "I can feel you."

And he could. It was Naruto's knee that brushed against his thigh, which made it remarkably easy for Sasuke to trace a path up—just to make _sure_ , mind you—

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out, just as Sasuke's fingers reached his cock—Sasuke's tongue darted out against his lips because the anticipation suddenly hit him like a truck—

Naruto pushed his hand away.

"Not yet," he felt his body lean in—felt it as Naruto gripped the hem of his briefs, tugging at them—Sasuke automatically lifted his hips to make the job easier—

"Can I look yet?"

"Nope," he could _hear_ the grin on his face, "turn over."

Sasuke obeyed, not quite as tired as he had been, but just as lethargic. It didn't give him much energy for argument—and, really, as he felt Naruto straddle him—felt those hands on him—

Sasuke let out a long, quiet sigh.

There was no room for protest with the puddle that those hands melted him into.

"You work too hard," Naruto whispered, thumbs kneading on either side of his spine, "you're so tense."

Was he? He couldn't imagine he was anything past liquid underneath those hands—

"I was gonna use lavender," he felt Naruto's hips shift, overtop of him, "to help relax you—but now I'm thinking I should wake you up a little."

Naruto's hands moved down—lower, to squeeze Sasuke's ass—

"What do you think, 'ske?"

He pressed a kiss to his neck, hands running down his thighs—

"...Can I look yet?"

Naruto laughed.

"Mhm, fine," he moved his kisses to nip Sasuke's ear, "but you can't look in the box, 'kay?"

Sasuke cracked an eye open, glancing back at him. Naruto's ministrations had moved back to his shoulders, now, but his smile stayed close to Sasuke's skin, tracing kisses everywhere he touched—

"Alright."

His voice came out as barely a whisper. It wasn't rare for Naruto to lavish attention on him, like this—no, Naruto was always affectionate, always ready to prove his love for Sasuke at any moment's notice, for any particular reason, at any particular time—but, somehow, today—

He really must have been tired, with how hard Naruto's simple kindness was hitting him.

Naruto pulled back, one hand still kneading a path down Sasuke's body while the other rummaged in the box he had brought onto the bed. Sasuke eyed it, trying to distinguish what—

"It's the box our sheets came in," Naruto grinned, seeing right through him, "so don't bother trying to get any hints."

Sasuke snorted and turned away, stuffing his face back into the pillows. It was only a moment before Naruto's hands returned to him, this time accompanied by the smell of...citrus?

"It's lemon," Naruto said in response to his unasked question, "supposed to energize you or something."

Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto didn't seem to mind—only happily returning to massaging Sasuke's back. He could hear the blonde softly start to hum, as he often did when he was working away at something he enjoyed. Sasuke felt himself smile at the thought—

And then Naruto's touch moved away from his shoulders, which felt _worlds_ better now (he hadn't even realize how much tension he was carrying in them until it began to melt away), down past his hips—Sasuke felt the blood immediately rush between his legs as Naruto's fingers moved to the inside of his thighs—

"Naruto—"

"Patience, Sasuke," he could feel his breath, just over his thigh, "we have all night."

But Naruto nipped at his skin as he spoke and Sasuke's patience shuddered under the strain—he breathed out to dispel it, but Naruto's hands moved up just a little and his fingers slipped just a little _more_ —he felt Naruto's smile stretch against his skin and he _knew_ Naruto knew exactly what he was doing—

"You—"

"I want you to relax, Sasuke," Naruto's voice cut him off, "relax. You're gonna cum," his smile widened—Sasuke could feel his teeth graze against his skin, "I promise you that. Let it happen. Don't force it, don't fight it. Just feel."

Naruto bit down again, softly, just so his tongue could dart out too—and that distracted him enough that Naruto's hand slipped between his legs, under his body to firmly grip his cock—

"Do you feel me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt a rush of pleasure burst through him—he raised his hips to try to get more of that touch—try to get Naruto to _move_ —

But Naruto's laugh breathed out against him—he felt it rumble against his skin—and he knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Good," Naruto said, pulling away. Sasuke fought not to voice his displeasure as that warmth left him—as Naruto's _grip_ left him—he turned back, just as Naruto started to rummage through the box again—

Those eyes turned back to him.

"I have to admit," Naruto said, watching him with an intensity that made Sasuke shudder in anticipation, "that this present is as much for me as it is for you."

Sasuke watched him, but the soft pressure from one of Naruto's hands kept him from turning over—

"You know how much I love it when you lose control."

It was his only warning before Naruto moved up, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss—Sasuke heard the box shift, but he couldn't move past the way Naruto was kissing him—it was as if he hadn't done so in years—

Naruto pulled back, eyes hooded and glittering, and Sasuke heard the distinct sound of a cap flipping open—whichever hand held the lube was otherwise occupied, but Naruto's free hand continued to massage Sasuke, moving up and down his thighs, his back, his ass—and with each motion, he seemed to inch closer to Sasuke's skin, leaning lower and lower—

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed as Naruto's fingers slipped in. He felt him nudge forwards, spreading Sasuke's legs a little more—Sasuke let his hips rise in answer, let himself push back against Naruto—

"You're so fucking perfect," he felt Naruto's breath against his skin, "I can't stop loving you. Not even for a _second_. Every time I see you, I just—"

Naruto's voice cut off in a hiss, his body pushing forwards—the warmth that flooded through Sasuke's body was second only to the heat he could feel behind him, pressing against him—he let out a breath, but it came out as a moan—

And he knew Naruto heard, from the way he redoubled his efforts—one hand slipping underneath Sasuke to stroke his cock—it was so wet and warm and Naruto found his prostate with practised ease; Sasuke's mind trembled down into a shuddering mess of pleasure, even with some part of him distantly realizing that Naruto's hand on his cock was slick, too, and there wasn't really a reason for the blonde to have lube on _both_ hands—

But Naruto's hands _twisted_ and Sasuke could feel his cock, pressing against his ass—he could feel Naruto's breath, on his shoulder, growing rapidly heavier—it was such a _thrill_ : the way Naruto could get so aroused, so _close_ , just by touching him—just by touching Sasuke; that was just how much he loved it—how much he loved _him_ — _fuck_ —

"Naruto—"

"Not me," he felt Naruto's smile against his skin, "not yet."

And Sasuke nearly laughed because not _yet_ —he didn't know how the blonde expected him to _last_ with the pleasure pulsing through him—Naruto's hand twisted and Sasuke's breath was cut in two—it twisted again and it pieced back together—

"Are you close, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was low—breathless with desire; if Sasuke hadn't been close before then he definitely was _now_ —

"Yes—"

Naruto pulled back.

Sasuke let a breath hiss through his mouth, opening his eyes to glare back at Naruto—just so he could be sure he _knew_ Sasuke didn't appreciate being teased like this—

But Naruto's eyes were glittering, and Sasuke felt something slick—and hard—press against his entrance. He blinked—once, and then again—because he could see Naruto's cock and this definitely wasn't it—

Naruto's tongue darted out against his lips.

"Sasuke—" There was a question in his name.

As if Sasuke could say no to those eyes.

Sasuke pushed back, stretching his spine as he raised his hips—

"Stop teasing, Naruto."

Naruto took the hint. Sasuke had a moment—barely a second—to appreciate that Naruto wasn't the only one who knew how to get was he wanted—and then Sasuke mind was _far_ more focused on the sensation of something... _different_ inside him—it wasn't warm, not like the heat that Naruto gave, but it was slick and hard and overwhelming, as if it was filling him up—

Naruto pushed forwards again—Sasuke felt his body slip, overtop of him, as his hand moved underneath his body, along his perineum—Sasuke sucked in a trembling breath as the sensation surged through him—

"Ready?" Naruto gripped his cock—

"I said stop _teasing_ —"

 _Click_.

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

"Is it good, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sucked in a harsh, gasping breath as he began to shudder—shaking in time with the tremors that rocked through him—

"I can turn it up, if you want."

—it was a vibrator, and he had never—they had never—Sasuke had never—

"I—" he didn't know what he was going to say—he had no idea what he _could_ say—he could only feel—only feel—god, it was so _overwhelming_ —

Naruto's hand gripped his cock tighter.

"Tell me."

"I—it's good," Sasuke gripped at the pillows, scratched at the fabric, "it's—ah—it's—"

He couldn't move—he couldn't _move_ , but his body was squirming and it was as if everything had a mind of its own—his own mind was _gone_ , it was lost, he was never going to have another thought in his _life_ —

"Yeah?" Naruto breathed, pushing on him— _fuck_ , he could feel his erection, feel his desire—Naruto's thumb swiped along his head before he pulled back, gripping his way along Sasuke's thighs—he nudged them, pushed them, until Sasuke's hazy mind finally caught up and forced his body to roll over ( _slowly_ , because the vibrations were echoing through every movement)—

And then Naruto's face was between his thighs—lips wrapped around his cock, warm and wet and _fuck_ , those eyes were still on him—Naruto moved up and Sasuke relaxed—he moved back down and he _tensed_ , squeezing around the vibrator—the sensation burst through him and Sasuke gasped for air—

Naruto pulled back just so he could run his tongue along his shaft, teasing his head, licking along the top—Sasuke gripped his hair, uncaring of the way he pulled at it—the way he pulled Naruto forward—closer— _closer_ —

"You want more?" Naruto's lips moved along his cock—his eyes were dark—hooded—and Sasuke could see the remote in his hand—Sasuke had no voice to reply, but Naruto still seemed to understand—

"A- _ah, god_ —!" It was so much—it was so _much_ —so strong it would have been painful if it wasn't so _good_ —

Naruto's hand gripped his cock again—but it was even slicker, now. His eyes snapped open to see Naruto sliding the lube along _Sasuke's_ cock, crawling up his body—one of Naruto's hands reached behind himself and Sasuke found his eyes _glued_ —

"I wore it nearly half the day," Naruto's eyes bore into him, but Sasuke couldn't bear to look away from between his legs, where he pulled the plug out of himself—the words suddenly ( _finally_ ) filtered into Sasuke's mind and he met Naruto's gaze, eyes wide—

Naruto straddled him, "when I was waiting for you."

Sasuke sucked in another breath—in pieces, this time. It wasn't the first time they had gone without a condom, but it was rare, and he had never seen Naruto stretch himself like this—this was—

Naruto reached out, and Sasuke caught him by the hands.

"I told you I'd ride you all night."

It was the last coherent thing Sasuke understood. In the next moment, Naruto had sunk down—already ready, already prepped—and begun to rock—distantly, he wondered if Naruto could feel the vibrations, too—he hoped so, because this was—this was—

"Ah, fuck, Sasuke—"

Sasuke threw his head back as Naruto sped up—his patience was long gone, and Sasuke couldn't have been more thankful for it—he was so close, so close, so close—every part of him was being engulfed by this ecstacy—Naruto clenched his hands around Sasuke's and it was as if his grip was the only thing keeping him upright—Sasuke fought to keep enough of his mind to hold him and then he gave up completely, because he could feel his orgasm rising—he could feel it twisting and building and expanding and he grabbed Naruto by the hips so he could ride him _harder_ —

"Naruto—I'm—"

"Yeah—s'ke— _yeah_ —" _God_ , he loved it when Naruto's voice rose like that, "do it, I want to feel it—Sa _suke_ —!"

Naruto clenched around him, still moving with him, still riding him as if it was all he had wanted to do all _day_ —

Sasuke let himself go.

The pleasure was like a storm—like a whirlwind that lifted him up and tossed him away, leaving him boneless, thoughtless, _useless_ —he was a puddle, on the floor—a broken mess of himself—

He could only mentally, desperately thank Naruto for having enough brain power to switch the vibrator off, even with Sasuke's cock still inside him. Naruto panted over him, arms trembling on either side of Sasuke, one hand holding the remote—

"Holy shit," Naruto breathed, buckling forwards.

Sasuke would have echoed the sentiment, if any part of him had been capable of anything. As it was…

"I'll—hang on," Naruto's voice was breathless, still—he pushed up, off of Sasuke, messily tumbling back until he could reach between Sasuke's legs—

"S-slow," he warned—but there was no need. Naruto was gentle, soft—Sasuke still let out a quiet groan as the pressure left him—

Naruto collapsed over top of his thighs.

"In hindsight," Naruto gave a soft, breathy laugh, "if I wanted to last all night, I probably should've started out easier."

Sasuke snorted, and Naruto shifted to catch his gaze—there was so _much_ in those eyes when they turned to look at Sasuke—

"It was good, yeah?" Naruto gave his thigh a soft squeeze.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in answer. _Obviously_. Sasuke was anything but quiet when it came to his dislikes—

Naruto grinned.

"There's more, actually," Naruto press a soft, chaste kiss to his thigh, "I got a whole kit. I was gonna use other stuff—at first."

Sasuke immediately reached for the box—only to have Naruto pull it away from him, laughing.

"Nope," he grinned, leaning back down, "it's still a surprise. We have all of tomorrow, now." He rolled onto his side, watching Sasuke for a moment as his fingers moved up, along Sasuke's side, "and I'm gonna spend it with every inch of you."

Sasuke nudged the side of Naruto's head with his knuckle. It only made Naruto's grin widen.

Sasuke let out a breath.

He knew, rationally, that Naruto loved him. He knew that. Naruto told him every day—Naruto made sure he _knew_ it, at nearly every opportunity, but...some days—like today, like _now_ —

Sasuke really felt it.

He really, really felt it.

"I love you," the words tumbled out of his mouth in a whisper.

Naruto pressed his smile to Sasuke's thigh in a soft, tender kiss.

"I can't believe you do." He said softly, laughing a little, "I really can't. Some days, I just...I just—people don't get this lucky, y'know?" He shifted, resting his forehead against Sasuke's skin, instead, "people don't get to be with someone so…" He breathed out, closing his eyes, "I feel so peaceful with I'm with you. I'm so happy. I never thought I could be this happy," his eyes opened again—but they were red-rimmed, now, "I never want to be apart from you. I want to spend my life with you."

Sasuke's heart tumbled and twisted and lodged itself into his throat—

"I want you to know that," Naruto's fingers brushed along his stomach, just under his navel, "and I want to ask you something. And then I want you to forget I asked it. Okay?"

He could barely _breathe_ —he barely had enough mind to nod—

"When can I marry you?"

Sasuke's heart left with his breath.

He swallowed, trying to find his voice—trying to find his thoughts, because they kept slipping away in the face of the way Naruto was looking at him right now—in the face of those words, because Naruto had never said them out loud before—

"I want," he swallowed again, trying to push his heart _down_ , "I—don't want to be apart," he felt like his whole body was shaking under the strength of this emotion, "either. Not now—but especially then. And—right now—"

His voice cut off, but Naruto seemed to understand.

"I still have that temporary gig and we don't know where we're gonna be in a couple years yet," Naruto said softly, his eyes asking the question—Sasuke nodded, and then nodded again, just to make sure he knew—

"Okay," Naruto let out a breath as he shifted, "so as soon as I get a stable job, we're good to go?"

"...and I stop travelling so much," Sasuke added. He had seen it as a benefit, at first, of the job—but now, all it meant was more time away from Naruto and more time away from—

"That's never gonna happen," Naruto laughed, flicking a finger against Sasuke's stomach, "but I'll start making enough money to go with you."

"...oh," Sasuke breathed out, feeling the crack in his voice, "okay." He was shaking and trembling and he was just _feeling so much right now_ —

"Okay," Naruto repeated, "now you have to forget."

Sasuke let out another breath.

"I will."

He lied straight through his teeth.

* * *

 _A/N: You came here expecting smut and got a bunch of feels instead. And smut. Best of both worlds? I hope? I promise I have WIPs other than this one, these are just a really nice break to take from my long, intense, plot-heavier stuff. I hope you enjoyed! I expect two more chapters after this, but no promises as to when they'll come; these chapters all pretty much stand alone anyways.  
_

 _Until next time,_

 _\- Kinomi_


	4. The Party

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters!  
_

 _Summar y: COMPLETE. Originally called "The Payback". Naruto and Sasuke always have to one-up each other, no matter what they're doing—even if its the other's birthday. Especially if it's the other's birthday. What started as a oneshot is now a series; modern AU, PWP, SNS. Established relationship!_

 _A/N: This was originally supposed to be up for Naruto's birthday - happy belated to our favourite blonde! Sasuke's here to help him celebrate.  
_

* * *

 **The Birthday Chronicles  
**

 **Chapter 3: The Party**

The hall was absolutely booming with noise. Much to the dismay of Sasuke, a known introvert, Naruto's birthday had _happened_ to overlap with some big event that Ino was throwing for a friend of a friend of a friend—and, well, Naruto hadn't exactly been about to say no to an open bar and free hotel room. Sasuke, on the other hand...

He threw his boyfriend an innocent, charming smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes and brought his drink up to his lips, slinking further away from the conversation.

Yeah, Sasuke wasn't one for social events.

But he was one for Naruto.

"Hey," he ducked back, pulling Sasuke by the waist to lean in close to his ear, "if you wanna wait up in the room, I don't mind. I just—I haven't seen Gaara in ages and Ino still has something for me and—"

"You want me here," Sasuke pointed out, smile lazy and casual and everything Naruto utterly loved about it—

"Well—yeah," Naruto ducked his head a little, "but I know you don't like stuff like this."

"On the contrary," Sasuke rested his drink on the bar, fishing something out of his pocket, "I've been very entertained."

He smirked as he held up—

"Wh—hey! When did you get that?!"

—Naruto's wallet.

"Gimmie!" Naruto laughed, making a pathetic attempt to grab at it—really, all he ended up doing was pressing himself closer to Sasuke. Sasuke only lifted it out of his reach, flipping it open and pulling out...his room key?

He handed Naruto's wallet back to him.

"I don't get it." Naruto stuffed his wallet back into his pocket. "You already have a key."

"And now you don't." Sasuke picked his drink back up, smirking as he played with his tie. "Interesting."

Naruto stared at him. Sasuke knew something he didn't—which wasn't unusual, but he was being _especially_ obvious about it today. He loosened his tie a little more—Naruto could see more of his skin, now, which was weird because Sasuke _always_ did the top button up and—

Naruto's mind screeched to a halt.

That was a strap. That was a black strap, there, under Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke didn't wear undershirts, Sasuke didn't wear undershirts, _Sasuke was wearing something under his shirt_ —

"We should go," Naruto ground out, immediately desperate for the nearest exit—

"I'm afraid we can't." Sasuke's smirk widened (he knew he had Naruto, he knew it, that fucker _knew it_ ) as he tightened his tie again. "It's your birthday party, Naruto. You haven't seen Gaara in ages."

Oh that _bastard_ —

"Fuck you."

"That's the plan."

Naruto nearly fell to his knees.

Sasuke only moved past him, his hand tracing a path along Naruto's stomach on his way by—

"Best get your present from Ino while you have the chance, hm?"

* * *

Sasuke dodged him for the rest of the night. Oh, he was _there_ , obviously—smirking across the room, playing with his tie, disappearing the moment Naruto broke and went after him—only appearing, again, to ever so casually place a hand along Naruto's back when Naruto was knee deep in another conversation that he _couldn't get away from_ —

It was torture.

And he had completely underestimated Sasuke, who had obviously had no problem at all coming here, given the way he fucking _oozed_ amusement. He could see the laughter in his eyes—the slack in his shoulders—no tension, _nothing_. Just…

A game.

It was a game of cat and mouse and Sasuke was absolutely winning. He would touch, trace, whisper ever so innocently along Naruto's skin and vanish the second Naruto had enough sense of mind to reciprocate—Sasuke was teasing, testing, _playing_ with him...and Naruto was rapidly reaching his breaking point.

But Sasuke had vanished, again, and Naruto found himself completely unable to follow whatever drunken rant Kiba happened to be going on. He kept scanning the room, scouring the room— _fuck_ , he was usually so good at picking Sasuke out from a crowd and yet tonight he had been—

There.

Sasuke stood, at the entrance of the hall, two keycards in hand. He tilted his head ever so slightly—and Naruto was too far away to see the look in his eye but he _knew_ what it would be—and tapped a finger to the cards before turning away. Naruto immediately tried to follow, but Sasuke had waited until he was in the _absolute_ worst position to get there in time—Naruto broke out into a run as he saw the open elevator—

He only caught a glimpse of Sasuke's dark, laughing eyes as the doors shut.

Fuck it.

Naruto burst the door to the stairwell open. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the adrenaline that dulled the fatigue but he had never cared about taking the stairs _less_ —

He caught Sasuke, keycard in hand, tapping it against the door to the room—not unlocking it, just tapping, an impatient, beckoning gesture that had Naruto—well—

Naruto had Sasuke slammed up against the door before he even registered the thought.

"You've got a lot of nerve," his voice came out in a tight whisper—nearly shaking with need, "making me chase you like this."

Sasuke slid the keycard along Naruto's neck.

"Bold of you to assume you've caught me."

Naruto let out a breath and his hips moved with it—he grabbed the wrist that held his keycard and Sasuke didn't fight him—the door unlocked, card still in Sasuke's hand—

"I caught you," Naruto breathed, using Sasuke's body to shut the door behind them. He pressed their bodies together—pressed Sasuke's wrists against the door—

Sasuke's smirk widened, but he said nothing.

"I _caught_ you," he said again, hips grinding into Sasuke's—and there it was. Broken, shattering right through that smug, glittering amusement—the raw _desire_ in Sasuke's eyes—

"Take what's yours, then." Sasuke's voice was laced with air, with lust, with sex— _fuck_ , Naruto was so _gone_ in this—

He wrenched himself away, just enough to rip at Sasuke's shirt—and Sasuke laughed, then, because he _got_ him—he had Naruto, like it was nothing, he had him and there was nothing in the world Naruto could do to bring himself to deny it. The keycard fluttered down to the floor, forgotten, as Sasuke grabbed him by the back of head and crashed their lips together—Naruto moaned into his mouth—

"Turn me around." Sasuke's voice rumbled against his lips and Naruto was helpless to do anything but obey—he pulled back so Sasuke could twist, the shirt falling from his shoulders—

Naruto froze.

He knew—of course, he knew—that Sasuke was wearing something. After his last birthday, he had even been able to imagine what it was, but this— _this_ —

This was so much more. This was so much _better_. He hadn't even realized that the black fabric had been wrapped around Sasuke's neck—that it shone, as if it was _leather_ —that it linked back, twisting under his arms, across his chest—but even more than that—

There, trailing down from the collar around Sasuke's neck, was a chain. A chain—small, silver, and splitting into two halfway down so that—

Naruto sucked in a breath.

—so that it could link to the cuffs around Sasuke's wrists.

The breath shuddered back out of him.

And Sasuke seemed perfectly happy pressed up against the door from the way he smirked back at him, waiting—from the way he held his hands behind his back, _waiting_ —

In the same motion, Naruto ripped the last of the shirt from Sasuke's back and grabbed ahold of his hips, reaching around to deal with his pants—and it was only _then_ that Naruto realized that Sasuke was wearing the garter, again, with that delicious lace around his waist, disappearing under the fabric his pants—and Naruto _knew_ what he would see but fuck, there was nothing he wanted more—

His briefs were overtop of everything, this time, and Naruto memorized the curves of Sasuke's legs as he pushed them down—as his hands ran down Sasuke's legs, feeling the skin until he hit the socks—he pressed a kiss to where they began as he dropped to his knees—and he was so, _so_ very tempted to stay here and worship every inch of Sasuke's skin he could reach until he was nothing but a trembling mess in Naruto's hands, but the chain danced along Naruto's fingertips and it _reminded_ him—

"The—pocket, my left pocket, Naruto—"

Naruto's lips paused, just for a moment, as he slipped his hand into the fabric—and then they widened into a smile. This sneaky fucking bastard, who had been walking around all night with full lingerie under his suit and a pocket packed with everything they would need to take advantage of it—

He traced the path of Sasuke's body as he stood, pressing kisses along the way—he paused, only for a moment, to reach around and _feel_ just how hard Sasuke was—pumping his cock once, twice, again, again, again—

"Mm—Naru—to—" Sasuke's voice cracked and Naruto grinned as the precum leaked out of his cock—he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's neck as he let go, only to find the chain again, only to twist it around his hand as he pulled back—he used his free hand to toss the lube onto the bed—the condoms, too—

Sasuke turned to him, just in time for their lips to meet. He pressed himself against him and it made it so very obvious that Naruto was fully dressed—in direct contrast to Sasuke, naked if not for the lace around his waist, the leather around his neck—

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the mattress and dropped to his knees.

"Sas—"

"Lift your hips."

And Naruto distantly wondered who had caught _who_ , here, because even with a chain wrapped around his hand, linked to Sasuke's neck, with Sasuke's eyes were trained on him Naruto would do _whatever_ they told him—he raised his hips and Sasuke barely had his clothes to his knees before—

"Nngh—fucking _hell_ , Sasuke—" This was too much—this was _too much_ —Sasuke was in front of him, on his knees, eyes _unwavering_ as reached Naruto's tip, letting his tongue run around it in time with Naruto's groans—

He took Naruto in and he was _lost_ —Naruto was falling back, back, and he couldn't hold himself up—Sasuke pulled back and Naruto felt the chain be pulled _tight_ —he pulled Sasuke forward and he felt it—he _felt_ it, the small moan around his cock, as Sasuke obeyed—he twisted the chain tighter, wrapping it around his knuckles again, and it pulled Sasuke back up—his lips were parted and wet and panting, and Naruto could see it in his eyes—

"You're mine," Naruto whispered, the smile breaking his face before he could even think of stopping it. Sasuke was usually so subtle about these things—so quiet, so reserved—but today it was like his restraint had _snapped_ —like it had been burnt to a crisp. Sasuke had thought of a million different ways to do this but if Naruto didn't _hurry the fuck up_ —

"Prove it," Sasuke said, and his eyes flashed with challenge—his tongue darted out against Naruto's cock, again, but this was the same as before—this was teasing, taunting, beckoning; Sasuke looked at him and his eyes said _come and get it_ —

Naruto snapped the chain taut and Sasuke was up—he spun them around and Sasuke was pressed against the mattress—he let the chain untwist from his grip as Sasuke smirked and held his hands behind his back—

This is what Sasuke wanted.

Naruto clipped the chain to Sasuke's wrist.

This is what Sasuke _wanted_.

He clipped the second chain and pulled back. Sasuke's eyes were still on him, like they had been all night, but _god_ if Naruto would ever be able to get over this sight—Sasuke's face, pressed against the mattress, his hands behind his back, ass in the air, garter pulled tight and chain pulled even _tighter_ —

"Pass me the condoms."

Sasuke's eyes flickered around him—behind him—then back to Naruto—

"What?" Naruto said, running a hand down Sasuke's back. "They're right beside you. Pass them to me."

Sasuke watched him for a moment longer.

"Take off your clothes."

Naruto's grin widened. An eye for an eye—he could respect that. His pants were already half-off anyway, and he hadn't bothered with a tie (he never did when he could help it), which really just left his shirt. It also left him with plenty of time to watch as Sasuke shifted, using his shoulders to move along the bed, eyes glued to Naruto's as he rolled just enough to pick the condoms up with his mouth—

Naruto held out his hand.

He made no motion to make it easier for Sasuke. No motion to make it quicker. Sasuke's hands were tied firmly behind his back and it left him with no way to hide himself from Naruto's view as he sat up on his knees—the garter pulled against his thighs and all it did was make his erection all the more obvious—

Sasuke dropped the condoms into Naruto's waiting hand. Naruto could feel his breath on his fingertips—feel his tongue as it darted out, just for a moment—Sasuke looked up at him and Naruto found his hand tracing along his chin—pulling Sasuke up to meet his lips—

"You're so fucking beautiful." It was a sigh out of his mouth—a breath filled with desire and love and bursting, _bursting_ affection. Naruto had submitted to his love for Sasuke years ago, but sometimes (some days, like today) Sasuke pulled it right back up and made Naruto stare it in the face—

"You're all talk," Sasuke whispered, lips on Naruto's neck and body in his lap—Sasuke pressed right up against him and then _all_ his weight was on him, hips rocking and breath panting and—

Naruto knocked him on his back.

He loved it when he could feel how bad Sasuke wanted him. He loved it when Sasuke's body moved with—moved _into_ —his touch, as if asking for more—Naruto sucked at Sasuke's neck and he felt his hips buck up (arching into him, pressing their bodies together)—he moved his lips down to his nipple (hands gripping his hips, fingers slipping under the lace that Sasuke still wore)—

"Naru _to_ —" Sasuke's breath was harsh—ending in half a groan—Naruto smiled at the sound—

"I'm not giving you your hands back, Sasuke." Sasuke had teased him all night. _All night_. The least Naruto could do was give him a taste of his own medicine.

He heard Sasuke make a noise—low, in the back of his throat—as Naruto reached his hipbones—

"Naru—"

For one moment, Naruto only grinned—and then his mouth was very much occupied.

"N—nngh—"

It was weird. Usually Sasuke's hand would be right in his hair—clawing at his shoulders, scratching at his back—as Naruto went down on him. Sasuke had stopped being shy about what he wanted years ago, and Naruto loved every second of it. But now—

Now, Sasuke was frustrated.

He could hear it in the low moans and the shake of the chain—and he could feel it in the way Sasuke's body twitched, as if restraining himself, as if right on the edge and desperate to break loose—

He pulled up only to smile, only to tease, but Sasuke took it as his _chance_ —he twisted around, pushing at Naruto's torso with his knees—pushing him back, just enough to give Sasuke the space to turn, but not quite enough to move Naruto's body away from his—

At the same time Sasuke picked up the small bottle of lube (in his mouth, again, with _no_ hesitation), Naruto twisted his hands through the garter. Sasuke looked back at him, half-curious, half- _glaring_ —

"C'mere."

And Naruto loved it.

Naruto was taking too long and teasing too much and Sasuke _wanted him already_ , he could see it in his eyes—he could feel it in the way Sasuke kissed him as he crawled into his lap, as the lube fell out of his mouth so Naruto could catch it the same way he caught the rest of Sasuke's body—

It was barely a moment after Naruto uncapped the lube that Sasuke was up, on his knees—his forehead dug into the nape of Naruto's neck, pressing, pushing, trusting Naruto to hold him up because he certainly didn't have the option to—Naruto smiled at the thought and Sasuke bit the edge of his ear, as if he had somehow known—

"Bastard," Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke closer to him.

"Moron," Sasuke replied, breath as warm as his body against Naruto's, voice just as perfect as the rest of him—

And he felt that breath again, against his skin, as he slid a finger into Sasuke. Soft and slow and like a sigh of relief—coloured by just a touch of Sasuke's voice—and Naruto felt Sasuke's weight fall even further into his arms (it was so, so very hard to keep still with Sasuke's cock pressing right up against his)—

"More," Sasuke asked, and it was an order. Sasuke was in his lap, hands tied behind his back, all his weight on Naruto— _giving_ himself to Naruto—and yet Sasuke asked, and Naruto said yes, whatever you need, whatever you want, take it all, anything you want, everything—

"Na—ruto," the edge of a whine—the edge of a moan— _god_ , Naruto could feel his orgasm building and he wasn't even _in_ Sasuke yet— "you're talking out loud."

Naruto knocked Sasuke onto his back (slowly—his fingers were still in him, after all).

"You dick," he told Sasuke's laughing, brilliant, beautiful eyes. "You know I can't help that."

Sasuke's only response was to kick the condoms at Naruto.

Naruto pulled his fingers out and stared at Sasuke for a long, decadent moment.

Sasuke stared back.

"I can't help it either."

 _God_.

The condom wrapper was on the floor in the first _second_ —the next was enough to have Sasuke up, on his knees (turning around so Naruto could see the chain and grab the garter and slip a condom onto Sasuke, too, as he muttered "for the mess"—), and it was barely another, after that, before Naruto was behind him and—

"Ngh—"

"Fuck, Sasuke—"

It was enough to make Naruto's mind go numb with pleasure—enough to make it damn near impossible to open his eyes (but he _had_ to; he had to memorize every inch of Sasuke's _skin_ )—he twisted his fingers through the garter, again, as if clinging to it would somehow help him cling to reality—

"Mm—" But Sasuke made a noise (low, gutteral, in the back of his throat) as his face twisted against the sheets, and Naruto distinctly saw the chain tighten, again, as Sasuke's fingers flexed out and then in again—

Naruto pulled back to run his hands back along Sasuke's waist, his hips, his thighs—and then he pushed in again.

"Ah—!" It was small and muffled but Naruto couldn't stop the smile if he had all the strength in the world, because Sasuke's fingers were flexing again and his face was twisting again and his breath was coming in small pants _already_ —

"S'it feel good, Sasuke?" He kissed the question along Sasuke's skin.

"Nngh—"

"You want more, _Sasuke_?"

"Y-mm—"

"You want it slow?" He pushed in with the word, twisting his hand around just to brush Sasuke's cock. "You want it gentle?"

Sasuke sucked in a breath, as if to reply, but Naruto didn't give him the chance—

"Or do you want it fast?" He pulled out and thrust in.

"Ah—!"

"D'you want it hard," he pushed in harder, gripping Sasuke's cock tight and _relishing_ in the way it made him gasp, "like I'm taking what's mine?"

Sasuke's eyes opened.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "that's what I thought."

It was the only permission Naruto needed—that look in Sasuke's eyes—to let himself go. Sasuke had driven him half-desperate with need, and now—and _now_ —

"Nngh, Naru—Naru—"

"Yeah," Naruto breathed into his ear, using Sasuke's cock to pull his hips into his—using his other hands to pull his shoulders up, too—Sasuke's back arched so easily, so perfectly—

"H-haah, ah—"

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke was nearly in his lap, now—arching back, leaning back until Naruto pulled him _up_ and _back_ so he could roll his head back onto Naruto's shoulder, like he had wanted—so he could _ride Naruto, like he had wanted_ —

"Keep—keep—Naruto, like that, like _that_ —ah—"

Sasuke's breath was a hiss through a teeth and a desperate gasp with each roll of his hips—Naruto groaned and Sasuke echoed the sound—god, he was so close, so close, so close—

"Cum—cum in me, Naruto—"

Oh god, oh god—

"I love you—"

Oh holy fucking hell.

Naruto could only desperately dream that the hand on Sasuke's cock kept up the pace—he could only desperately hope that Sasuke felt anywhere as fucking as good, as divine, as drenched, as _suffocated_ with ecstasy as Naruto did in that beautiful, white-hot moment—

"I—" Naruto sucked in a long, desperate breath, "love you too, Sasuke, I really—I'd do anything—"

Sasuke let out a soft laugh. It only made the edges of Naruto's eyes burn more.

"I know, moron." His voice was soft—laced with affection, and a thickness that Naruto _knew_ was in his own voice, too. "I know. Undo me."

He let out another breath, and the edges of his vision focused just a little more. It was just enough to let him pull out—slow, god, every inch felt too fast—

With trembling hands, he undid the links to Sasuke's wrists. He collapsed, onto his back, about the same time as Sasuke did.

"Holy fuck," Naruto said, still unable to get his breath back, "I don't think," he laughed, "I have _ever_ seen you that horny."

Sasuke pinched his skin.

"Ow, _ow_ , hey—dickhead, ow!" Naruto flailed, but all it did was make him laugh harder. "Don't act like I didn't fucking _love_ it. I'm gonna be hard from that for the rest of my life. Jesus _Christ_ …"

Sasuke only laughed, turning into Naruto to hide the motion in his neck, but it only made Naruto feel it all the more—

"I don't know _what_ I did to deserve that...please tell me so I can do it again."

He felt Sasuke's smile widen.

There was a pause.

"On my last birthday," Sasuke's voice was soft and low, and his hand traced a path along Naruto's stomach, "you told me you wanted to marry me."

Naruto slapped a hand over his face.

"You were supposed to forget about that!" he said, groaning at his own idiocy. _Fuck_ , of course Sasuke would have remembered— "How am I supposed to surprise you now?!"

"You never were going to," Sasuke laughed against his skin. "You can't keep a secret to save your life."

"Hey! I—"

"And besides," Sasuke said, pulling back enough to prop himself up, "who said I wouldn't be the one surprising you?"

Naruto's heart skipped several thousand beats.

"Y—I—you—wait, no, Sasuke, _Sasuke_ ," he said, desperately fighting back the smile but Sasuke was _smirking_ at him with those glittering eyes and _ugh_ stupid fucking gorgeous asshole, "I've—I wanna propose! I've been planning this for—like, since we—forever! I've been—"

Sasuke's snort broke out into a laugh, and then Naruto was laughing too, and he just couldn't keep ahold of any of his protests—

"C'mon, Sas _uke_ —"

"You'll have to beat me to it, then."

Naruto pointed his finger right in his face.

"I will. I'm gonna win this." Naruto's grin widened, even as his eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna win _you_."

Sasuke's smile widened. "Moron," he said softly, one hand on the back of Naruto's neck as he gently pulled him down. "You already have."

* * *

 _A/N: __Lingerie Sasuke 2: electric boogaloo. There's a pun in here somewhere about revenge but I'm not creative enough to come up with it  
_

 _Sorry I've been so quiet for so long! I still have a lot of WIPs & a lot of prompts I'm working on, but I've been getting my ass kicked by my PhD and I've only now finally recovered from getting sick D: But I finally got to sit down and do some writing this weekend - and here we are! And hopefully more soon :)_

 _Until then,_

 _\- Kinomi_


End file.
